Keeping the Promise
by Van Hayllen
Summary: Methos was asked to protect a family line. Now the only surviving member is leaving the galaxy. Crossover with Highlander. Slash, MethosOC McShep. AU. WIP.
1. Deciding

Summery: Methos promised a man a thousand years ago to protect his family line. Now, the only one left to the family, is leaving the galaxy.

Disclaimer: I don't own StarGate, I don't own Highlander.

**Deciding**

"There is no way that I'm letting you go off and pretend to be 'hero'. Not by yourself." He'd made a promise to a man a thousand years ago to protect his line. Which right now consisted of Major John Sheppard.

"I'm only going because of the fucking gene. If I go." It was San Francisco. No one noticed two arguing men. John shook his head. Methos just didn't get it. He didn't want to go. But... He had to admit to being curious. What would another galaxy be like?

"Don't be dumb Johnny. Of course you're going. You decided that the moment Dr Weir asked you."

He was right. Adam knew him inside and out. He knew what John wanted before John knew. "Sorry Adam. But how the hell are you going to get into going?" When John had turned twenty, Adam had asked him to drop the prefix of 'Uncle', and he had.

"That won't be hard. I have the gene." Adam would know without testing. He knew about Atlantis and the Star Gate. He was eleven thousand years old, he'd been in Atlantis. He was there when Atlantis sunk and he was there when the Star Gate was buried six thousand years later. "Which PhD's should I have? Who should I be?" That was also a good question. Right now he had two persona's going. One: Dr Adam Pierson, Researcher and Watcher. Pierson was just a random Historian. The other: Dr Adam Valorious, MD and foremost Biochem expert in the world. Valorious had grown up with John, went to school with him and then travelled the world.

"Valorious." John wanted to not have to pretend that he didn't know the man who'd virtually raised him. Everyone in his family had known about Methos, and they trusted him with their children. Besides, he'd seen the Doctor at the Antarctic Base, Beckett. He was more of a geneticist then a doctor.

Now all Methos had to do, as Valorious, was get noticed by the SGC.

He didn't think he'd have a problem with that.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Noticed

Disclaimer: I don't own StarGate, I don't own Highlander.

**Noticed**

"Dr Valorious." Dr Carson Beckett said. Dr Elizabeth Weir looked at him.

"Who?"

"Well, Dr Adam Valorious has an MD, specializing in severe trauma and a PhD in Biochemistry. I've read all of his work and the man is just brilliant." Carson seemed to get all worked up, "In Residency he actually managed to re-attach the spine and spinal cord in surgery from a car crash victim. The man went from being wheelchair bound back to active rank in the Marines. I believe he was a SEAL."

Colonel Frank Sumner nodded in approvement, "I heard that story. Never believed it."

"Oh, it happened Colonel, Dr Valorious is absolutely perfect for this outing. I met him once and asked for a sample of blood from my genetics tests and her has the gene. Stronger then Major Sheppard or General O'Neill."

"Why didn't you ask for him before, then?" Weir was curious, as what Dr Rodney McKay.

"Yes, if he had all this 'potential' then why not name him."

"Calm down Rodney," Carson shook his head, "He asked me to keep what I found, confidential. I told him that I found the unknown mutation and he asked me that unless I had some huge life-changing news about it, that I don't bother to tell him any more." A deep Scottish chuckle came from Carson and he smiled at the other three people in the room, "I'd say wanting him to go to another galaxy is fairly life-changing."

"Just a bit." Weir nodded, "Well, let us look him over and if he gets clearance, then we'll tell him."

**To Be Continued**


	3. Greeting Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Grettings Again**

"Adam?" Major John Sheppard stepped out of the command chair room and headed towards the new person watching everything happen. "Adam!" Sounding extremely happy, John dashed over to the man and swept him up into a hard hug.

"John!" Dr Adam Valorious pushed John away to an arms length then felt a grin break over his face, "Oh my god! I haven't seen you since Grad!"

"Major Sheppard, do you know Dr Valorious?" Weir looked between the two men. They were about the same age and they seemed surprisingly happy to see each other. Given that John was military and Adam was a confirmed homosexual, it was strange.

"Hell yeah!" John seemed to remember who he was talking to then and straightened up a bit, "Ma'am."

"See Dr Weir, we went to High School together for three years." Adam then drapped himself over the Major with a leer on his face, "And not once did he let me seduce him." Adam bit down lightly on John's ear, "God, what you do to me when you're in uniform."

"Adam!" The Major squeaked. And blushed. Not something any of the scientists were used to.

"Right, sorry, American Military." Adam let go of John and patted his shoulder in a way that suggested he was worry for his friend, "Not exactly friends of the Rainbow." Then Adam saw someone and seemed to withdraw completely into himself, taking a step away from John, folding his arms around his chest in a self-hug.

"Dr Valorious." General Jack O'Neill stood behind Weir and John saluted. Jack flashed one back then focussed on Adam, "How are you?"

"I' fine General. I..." Adam visibly swallowed, "I didn't know you were here."

"Dr Valorious," Jack hesitated then shook his head, "Adam."

"I'm sorry General. I'm so sorry." Almost everyone was watching the drama unfold.

"Adam, there was nothing you could have done. It's been years."

"Ten years sir. And four months and twelve days." Adam puled away when Jack took a step towards him, "I should have been able to save him, I should have tried harder."

Jack stopped and blinked, "Adam, you were barely more then a kid yourself."

"Doesn't matter. I've saved kids like... like Charlie since then, with similar wounds. I should have been able to... to save him."

Weir finally realized what they were talking about. The then Colonel O'Neill had only taken the first mission to Abydos because his son, Charlie, had died, shot himself in the stomach with his Dad's service weapon. Adam Valorious had been the ER doctor. Fresh out of Med School.

"Adam, I've watched your career since then, I've watched you do miraculous things. The SEAL's spine, the Rangers legs, the Lieutenant Commanders grenade. The Farris Wheel kid. No one else could have done those. I've watched you put everything into healing those people. I know you did the best you could when it was my son on the operating table." John blanched. His friend, Adam, had dealt with General O'Neill. Had tried to save his son. And by the sounds of it, didn't succeed.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't v need to be. And I forgive you anyway. I forgave you a long time ago."

"General..."

"I'd like you to take care of Adam, Major Sheppard. In fact, I'm ordering you to. He is your first priority." Thankfully, all John was there for at the moment was activating the chair. He didn't have any other duties.

"Sir, yes Sir!" John was more then happy to follow that order. Adam was his friend, and he was the man who'd raised him for most of his life while his father had been off doing military things.

"Why?" Adam's quiet question paused Jack and then a smile cane over his face.

"Because I know that some people are more fragile, mentally or emotionally, then others and you seem to be more empathic then Danny." Jack smiled at himself, "And Danny has a Keeper."

A dark haired man wearing glasses, holding an armful of files came up behind Jack and cleared his throat, "Excuse me?"

"Hey Danny!" Jack wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders and smiled at Adam, "Danny, meet Dr Adam Valorious, Adam, Dr Daniel Jackson." Jack paused then bit his lip, "Danny, Adam was the ER doc when Sara and I took Charlie in."

Daniel jerked, startled at the openness of his friend then smiled, "Hi Dr Valorious. That, that's Ancient Sumerian for 'Immortal', isn't it?"

Adam nodded, "Yes. My father told me that."

"Okay Danny, enough." Jack gently pushed his friend towards what he was using for an office, "Go do that vitally important translating you have to do." Jack turned to Adam and offered a small grin, "I'd like to see you around Adam."

"Ah. Alright. Sir."

"Hey, no military. You're going to have Sheppard here following you around like a lost puppy, that's all the military you need. I'm Jack." Jack stuck out his hand and Adam didn't even think before taking it. "Alright," Jack smirked, "I have my own Dr to follow like a lost puppy. See yah!" And he went in the direction that Daniel had gone in.

**To Be Continued**


	4. When Do I Leave?

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't owe it.

**When Do I Leave?**

Major Jeffery Elliot looked around the office with trepidation. Why would a General want to talk to him? He couldn't think of a single reason besides the fact that he had the ATA gene.

"Major Elliot."

Jeff snapped to attention like all good little SEAL's and the General returned the salute. "Sir."

"I bet you're wondering why I wont to talk to you." Jeff didn't let anything show on his face. "Well, I have a question for you, did you ever get to thank Dr Valorious for what he did?"

Curious, Jeff thought back nine or ten years ago, "No Sir. He did the surgery then went onto others." How he'd wished to thank the Doctor. He'd been told the details of what Dr Valorious had saved him from and he'd gone to other doctors, spinal surgeons and they all said that they never would have managed to do what Dr Valorious had done. Jeff owed the Doc everything.

"Would you like the chance?" General O'Neill gestured for him to sit and he did so.

"Yes Sir." With great fervour. Jeff wanted to meet the Doc. He'd told all his friends what Dr Valorious had done and they'd decided to adopt him in-absentee.

General O'Neill nodded in approval at the strength of Jeff's answer, "Good. Because I'm going to give you the chance."

"Sir?" What the hell was going on?

Seeming to hear the unstated question, General O'Neill smiled, "He has the ATA gene and has joined the Antarctic scientists." The General paused for a moment then continued, in a softer voice, "Dr Valorious has done other amazing things Elliot. He re-attached both of a Ranger's legs, he saved the life of a Lieutenant Commander who had a grenade explode next to him, he put both arms and shoulders back on a ten year old boy who got caught in a Ferris Wheel." Jeff felt a wave of pride that his Doctor had done all those things. He didn't think to hard on the face that he'd call Dr Valorious his, "But before all of that, I met him." General O'Neill lowered his head then looked back up at Jeff. "My ten year old son shot himself with my service weapon almost ten and a half years ago. In the _stomach_."

Jeff felt that like a jab to the head. "Sir?" He knew that General O'Neill didn't have any children. Right now.

"Charlie was the only patient Dr Valorious ever lost." Not knowing what to say, Jeff let the General continue, "I met with him two days ago and he still feels guilty. I want you to do everything in your power to either convince him that he still does good work, or make him forget about losing my son."

"Sir, that..." That would be very difficult, Jeff decided.

"Elliot, I'm not ordering you to do anything." General O'Neill sighed.

"Sir," Jeff felt apprehension at continuing the conversation. If it got any deeper, he was afraid that his superior would realized just how he really wanted to thank Dr Valorious. With sex. Gay sex. Illegal gay sex. "Sir, that would require, a lot of dedication."

General O'Neill looked at Jeff with a small smirk coming over his face and he gently tapped the side of his nose twice, "I am not _asking_ or _telling_ you to do anything. What I am doing, is authorizing you to do _any_thing you want."

He knew already, Jeff thought wildly, and was encouraging him? Talk about strange things happening at the SGC. "You... Know, Sir?"

"All I know Elliot, is that Dr Valorious is openly homosexual and there will be no action taken against his _friends_" The way the General stressed the word, Jeff realized that this was an order from higher up.

They really wanted Dr Valorious on this project and apperantely, if it meant over looking his sexual activities with men, military or other, they were willing to do so.

There was nothing else to debate or think about. Jeff knew exactly what he wanted to do. "When do I leave for McMurdo?"

**To Be Continued**


	5. Hello There

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't owe it.

**Hello There**

Bone tired, Adam, or as some knew him, Methos, collapsed onto his bed dressed only in his black boxers and a white wife-beater. He had to read a couple medical journals to know how much knowledge he could have. He actually knew everything about the human body and how to fix it, but the technology was only so far advanced. He used his Quickening to help patients as well.

He'd been going almost steady for six days, the Infirmary, the genetics lab, the command chair, John, the med journals. Some translating when Dr Jackson had found out he was fluent in Latin, a derivative of Ancient.

Tomorrow was supposed to be his day off, a day where he could sleep all day. Have no one bother him. He might look for a sparring partner so he wouldn't get out of shape.

A knock at the door startled him and he felt the sense of a pre-Immortal. Looking at the clock he almost groaned. 11:30pm.

"Come in!" But he wouldn't be rude. Being Immortal had other perks then a really long life, you could go with less sleep then normal humans.

The man who stepped int his room reminded him of Richard Sharpe, a century or two ago. Same dark hair, square jaw and bright blue eyes. Six'one or so in combat boots and a little on the lean side. "Dr Valorious?"

Great. Not _another_ emergency. "Yes." Something tickled Adam at the edge of consciousness then he realized. "Captain Elliot?"

"Actually, it's Major now, thanks to you." Elliot's eyes roamed the room before coming to rest on his face, "Please, call me Jeff."

Sitting up a bit, Adam leaned on his elbow to get a good look at Jeff, "You look like you're doing well." Adam's gaze focussed at Jeff's waist, looking fo any sighs of residual damage.

"I am. No pain or even twinges." Jeff shifted and Adam glanced at his face to see him almost blushing.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing... Um, I heard you had joined the project and I had to come to see you, thank you for what you did." Jeff seemed to figet for a moment then stilled, "I never got to thank you before you left."

"Well, I'm happy that you're doing so well, but you don't need to..."

"Doc, I..." Jeff bit his lip as Adam shifted a bit, eyes moving from his face to his waist then snapping back up to his face, "I wanted to do this. Wanted to tank you." He chuckled once, relaxing slightly, "I've heard lots of good things about you."

Then Adam realized that his breathing was a little hard and he realized that Jeff was _looking_ at him, not just looking. "Jeff, you don't have to think that I'd demand payment." They were after all in a military installation and Adam certainly hadn't gotten laid since he got here. And the SEAL was looking a bit uncomfortable.

"What, what if I offered?" Jeff tilted his head to the side and smiled, "I haven't done this in a really long time, but I hope I'm getting it right."

Adam smiled and nodded, "You are." Then he held out his hand to Jeff and the Major glided forward silently, even in his boots, "I have to warn you that I haven't done this in a while, myself."

Clasping their hands together, Jeff sat at the edge of the bed, exited and nervous at the same time, "I can't stay all night, but..."

"Not a problem." Adam grabbed Jeff by the collar of his BDU's and pulled the soldier on top of him, "You're wearing too many clothes." And kissed him.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Alphas With A Claim

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't owe it.

**Alphas With a Claim**

When John came to get Adam because of an accident with a chopper at 0230 hours, he wasn't expecting to find his friend in bed with another man. He hadn't done that in a good fifteen years.

Creeping forward silently, John touched Adam lightly on the shoulder, "Adam, they need you in the Infirmary."

Adam's eyes opened and he glared at John in the dark, "Unless someone is dying, it's not my problem."

"Private Hasslehoff will die if you don't get your ass outta bed."

"Fine" Adam paused, then looked between John and his bedmate, "Um, don't..."

"Hey, I didn't ask, you never told. Now hurry up." John passed Adam his clothes when he got out of the bed and he watched his Immortal Uncle leave the room. Then he turned on the bedmate. "Nice fake." He didn't whisper.

"I thought so." The man sat up in bed and looked at John with some anticipation, "I didn't want Adam to know I was awake."

"Who are you?" John's attention was caught for a moment by the dogtags that hung from the mans neck.

"Major Jeffery Elliot. SEAL." Elliot looked at John closer and frowned, "Who are you?"

"Adam's best friend. Major John Sheppard, Air Force." John frowned, "You shouldn't be staying the night if you don't want to get caught Elliot. It's not exactly safe to stay with a doctor who's on call 24/7"

Elliot sighed, "I know. I was going to leave at 0300 to avoid traffic, but..."

"Hey, I meant what I said Elliot, you guys never told, I never asked." John grinned, "He's my best friend."

Elliot seemed to relax then and he shifted as though to get out of the bed, "You wouldn't happen to know if there are private showers?"

"Yah, that panel there," John pointed to a wall panel that was slightly darker then the others, "You need the gene to..."

The door had already opened, "I have it, thanks." Elliot walked bare-assed naked to the bathroom and John rolled his eyes. Only Adam could find guys like this.

"Hey, Elliot." Elliot paused at the door and looked over his shoulder at him, "You hurt him and they'll never find your body."

"General O'Neill already warned me." And the door closed behind him.

"Well damn." John was grinning as he left.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Who Cares? Not Me

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't owe it.

**Who Cares? Not Me.**

"Dr Valorious." Colonel Frank Sumner was not a happy camper. One of his men had been injured by the chopper earlier in the morning and wasn't expected to live. That and he'd found out that this highly recommended doctor was gay. That shook him a little, but he'd get over it. "What about Private Hasslehoff?"

Valorious was slumped behind a desk and Frank had to remind himself that the doctor had gotten little to no sleep in the last seven days. "He'll live."

Given the injuries Frank has seen at the chopper pad, he was a little incredulous. "He'll live?" Either Valorious was a miracle worker or he was a pompous ass.

"I had to amputate his left foot, it was crushed too badly for me to fix, and I managed to save his right foot. Both knees will be fine with a little physio and he lost a lot of blood, but..." Valorious put his face in his hands, "He'll live."

Miracle worker. It was amazing that Hasslehoff was still alive, never mind keeping his legs. Frank had talked to Dr Carson Beckett and Beckett had told him that he'd probably have amputated both legs just under the hips.

"I can see why they want you on this project." He couldn't begrudge the doctor his due, especially when he was that good. "When will they evca Hasslehoff to McMurdo?"

"Couple of hours." Valorious seemed to detatch himself a bit. "If I'd've been in a hospital I could have saved his other foot."

Considering what Valorious had managed to do with just a half-assed Infirmary, Frank could believe him.

"Dr Valorious?" A marine nurse stuck her head in the door and Valorious looked up at her, "Major Sheppard is asking to talk with you."

"Tell him I'll be right out."

"Yes Sir."

Frank took a deep breath, "Dr Valorious, I was given a specific order concerning you, and I want to tell you."

"Go ahead." Valorious didn't seem that interested in an order given directly by the President of the United States.

"My orders are to ignore any intimate acts with anyone you chose, including military personal." Frank scowled. "Don't flaunt your conquests and we won't dishonourably discharge them."

"That's a nice gesture." Valorious smiled grimly and rubbed his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to know anyone who's good with hand-to-hand combat, would you?"

Frank did a double take at the change of topic then nodded, "I know one or two. Why?"

"I need to keep myself up to snuff. I've missed two weeks of practice so far, and I don't want to get out of shape."

"You? Hand-to-hand?"

Valorious smirked, "I grew up in a bad part of town and I've never actually let go of my tendencies to keep up my defences. Especially because I was an 'outgoing fag'."

"Where do I tell them to see you?"

"Here."

"You aren't going to bed?" Frank was stunned. If he'd ever been dragged out of bed at 0230 hours, operated for ten hours and all that after a week with little to no sleep, he wouldn't be conscious.

"No point. I have to check on Hasslehoff until he leaves to make sure that there are no complications, then Dr McKay has asked for me to activate some trinkets, which I'll do here, then supper and bed." Valorious chuckled dryly, "If there are no other emergencies."

Amazed by his dedication, Frank just stared at Valorious with awe. Who cared if the man was gay, Frank would trust him with his life anytime.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Going Home

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't owe it.

**Going Home**

"So we aren't getting out of this." John looked over to his uncle cum friend and smiled.

"Nope." Adam snorted and shook his head, "Brace yourself John, it's a wild ride."

Given how old Adam was, he'd probably been through the gate before. That meant that his advice was worth listening to.

The event horizon undulated in the huge stone circle and John took a deep breath. Why had he decided to go again? Oh yeah... The cute doctor.

On the other side of the 'Gate, John refused to let his exultation show. It was a wild ride alright, one he wouldn't mind doing again as soon as possible.

As he ascended the stairs, they lit up and he vaguely recognised a pattern to the shapes on the sides of the stairs. He knew when Adam came through when he heard the man start chuckling. Apparently something was funny.

Dr Beckett asked the question of what for John.

Adam bull-shitted some story about how much of a rush the Star Gate was. John always knew when Adam was bull-shitting. He'd get the real story later.

Everything was so... Perfect. He didn't understand why Atlantis felt like home, felt like it was welcoming him home.

He spotted Adam touch a wall lightly, as though in a memory or something close to that. Everything around Adam brightened up.

As though welcoming a favoured son back home.

Well, if Adam was considered family to Atlantis, then John knew why it felt like home to himself. He was a part of Adam's family.

"John, come here." Adam's voice called over the headset and John looked back over to his friend. Adam was alone.

"What's up?" He was quiet. Adam had something private in mind.

Adam grabbed his right hand and placed it where Adam's own had rested, "John, this is Atlantis." He addressed the wall, "Atlantis, my nephew, John Sheppard."

The wall hummed.

At John.

In his head.

"What the fuck?" Very confused. What was Adam doing? What was _Atlantis_ doing?

"She greeted you. You'll never have any problems with anything here, unless Atlantis knows it's dangerous for you."

So, that meant no arguing with things when they decided to be ornery about working.

**To Be Continued**


	9. First To Know

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't owe it.

AN: Okay, this part changes everything. Sumner never made it past epi 2 in canon, but in my 'verse, he'll be hanging around for a while.

**First To Know**

The city was safe. John had saved Frank Sumner and Adam was looking after the man in his fully stocked Hospital. No one knew how Adam had found everything he needed for the hospital, but they all figured that as a doctor and a miracle worker, he had to have a sixth sense about what equipment did what.

Inwardly laughing, Adam checked on Frank and then he wasn't laughing anymore. The last time he'd been here in Atlantis, he hadn't had the same amount of control over his Quickening. But now, he knew that he could use his Quickening to de-age Frank. Since that aging was unnatural, putting his Quickening into the man would put his body back to natural order. Which meant that he'd go back to being forty-eight.

But the problem was, how could he do it without raising a slew of questions he didn't want to answer.

"Adam?" John's voice echoed a bit in the empty hospital and Adam turned to look. John was bedraggled.

"John, what's wrong?"

"I," John took a deep breath, "I almost shot him. I almost killed him." Adam shook his head ready to tell John that he wouldn't have done that, but John was already talking again, "I would have killed him, put him out of his misery, but I knew that you could save him, so he's still alive."

"Oh John," Adam wrapped his arms around John and held him tight. It was never a good thing when someone realized that they could kill a man in cold blood, even if it was to save them from torture. "John, I can save him, but I don't know how to without letting people know what I am. How do I explain the Quickening to Weir. Or hell, Rodney?"

"I don't know." John sighed then stood away from Adam, "I wanted to ask about what you laughed at when we arrived."

Just thinking about it, Adam laughed again, "Oh, you know those steps with the patterns on them in the Gate room?"

"It was a pattern?"

"Yah, it's Ancient. The eighth step up says 'Welcome to Atlantis, please wipe your feet.' The one above that says ' Please do not use any mind-altering chemicals before 'Gate use.'." Shaking his head at the humour of the 'Gate Builders, Adam checked once more on Frank, only to find the now ninety year old man awake.

"You... can read... Ancient?" Wheezy and old, Frank stared at his doctor with wide eyes. It took Daniel Jackson _months_ to figure Ancient out, and it didn't take longer because he was trying to keep General O'Neill alive. If it hadn't been pressing, it would have taken up to a year.

"Yes." Adam didn't see a point in lying about it, people were going to find out exactly what he was sooner or later, and it was done better one on one, then having mass hysteria.

"How?" Colonel Frank Sumner wanted to know everything, and Methos was willing to tell him.

**To Be Continued**


	10. Smart Men

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't owe it.

**Smart Men**

"Rodney!" Adam pulled his arm from the scientists grip, "What is it? You don't have to drag me."

"Found something I need you to turn on." Rodney looked at the doctor with a frown. Didn't Valorious understand how important his work was?

"Okay, I'll turn it on." Valorious shook a finger at Rodney like he was scolding a small boy, "When I've finished my report. I may have found some pieces of a thing I can modify so it de-ages people the Wraith eat."

Rodney gapped at Valorious. Sure he'd heard about how smart he was, how inventive, how... amazing Valorious was. But he'd never believed it. "De-ages?" That was exactly what they needed, "And prevents?"

"No. Only de-ages. It'll only work on people we save before they die." Valorious got a far-off look in his eyes and cocked his head to the side.

Rodney knew that he was mentally getting technical and waited impatiently for Valorious to think what he was thinking. When it got too long, he huffed, "So? Can you make it work?"

"No. But I can keep at it. I think that... maybe if I..." Valorious trailed off again and Rodney sighed. Being brilliant himself, he _was_ willing to admit that Valorious was brilliant, or at least some sort of wizard or something, meant mental side trips in your head that would mean nothing to those who weren't in your own field.

"Okay, fine, finish the report then call me when you're done. I'll have more for you to activate then." By the way that Valorious wondered off, Rodney knew the chances were better in favour of Carson finishing the gene therapy before Valorious got around to his office.

And Rodney McKay was not going to take everything to Valorious. He'd commandeer Major Sheppard instead.

**To Be Continued**


	11. New Place

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't owe it.

**New Place**

Jeff looked around. He'd been given a set of quarters with the rest of the Marines, but he'd only slept from 0300 to 0600 in them usually. He spent most of the night in Adam's room.

He didn't know if that was good or bad.

Adam had yet to complain though. Or to kick him out of bed for a new flavour of the month. Which he was thankful for.

That, and the fact that no one made any comments about what - or who - he was doing every night.

"Major Elliot." Oh god. Not Dr McKay. "Come with me."

"Sure Doc." He loved to piss the man off. McKay hated to be called 'Doc', like a dwarf.

"Please, once again, don't call me that." The soldiers that they passed on the way to wherever the hell they were going gave Jeff sympathetic glances. They didn't want to be in his shoes.

"You know, being called 'Doc' isn't derogatory. It's almost a compliment."

"How so?"

"For a brilliant scientist, you didn't have much of a childhood. Doc was one the seven dwarves that saved Snow White's life." Then again, if you went with the unabridged version instead of the Disney version, there weren't any dwarves and Snow White died. But he wasn't about to tell McKay that...

"And that means?"

"Doc was the smartest Dwarf. He saved lives. You are the smartest Atlantian, you save lives." So what if McKay had the shield when he fought the monster little Jinto had let loose, he still got the courage to put the shield back on and go for it. You had to admire a man who got the job done, no matter what.

"Ah." McKay huffed, "Don't care. Don't call me 'Doc'."

"Sure." Doc.

Jeff looked around the room they were in and frowned. This wasn't McKay's office. But the view was gorgeous. He didn't notice McKay watching him as he poked around the room using his gene to open doors, finding a bathroom, what looked like a personal office and a bedroom.

With a queen sized bed.

"So. Do you like it?"

"Huh?" Jeff had almost forgotten McKay was there with him. "Oh, um, yeah. Why are you showing me this?"

"Because Valorious needs someone to drag him out of the Infirmary every night, since you're his lover, I figured that if you both lived in the same rooms, you could get him to sleep on occasion."

That wasn't what Jeff expected. "What?" No one came out and said things like that.

"Oh come off it Major. I'm Canadian. Couldn't care less if you're gay. But Valorious hasn't slept since before we got to Atlantis and he's going to start to make mistakes. I don't want to be his patient when he collapses from exhaustion."

"What?" Jeff couldn't believe that he'd actually yelped, but it was kind of warranted. He left Adam's room at 0300 and Adam was asleep. He was always asleep.

"I've seen him. He goes to the Infirmary every morning around 3:30. And he doesn't leave, unless he decides to eat, until 10:30 every night. I assume that you go to his room at 11 and leave at 3. You have sex, sleep for an hour or two then leave. So does he." McKay sighed, "This is purely a selfish reason for the two of you to live together, but I don't want to die on his operating table because he can't sleep."

"Oh." Jeff couldn't believe it. He thought that he'd never woken Adam when he left. He was quiet and careful. Then, if it was a body next to him that Adam was craving, maybe living together was the answer.

Now he just had to run it by Sheppard.

**To Be Continued**


	12. Troops Opinion

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't owe it.

**Troops Opinion**

John was giggling. He was giggling because he'd asked the marines if they'd help Adam and Elliot move into a double room and almost every single one had volunteered. Apparently they knew how little sleep Adam got. It was selfish of them to want him well rested and alert. And if that meant moving Major Jeffery Elliot into his room like a married couple or something, they'd do it. They were good men and women.

In fact, most of them were able to give Elliot a good ribbing about when the wedding was and so on.

"Alright, enough." John stepped up beside Elliot and the soldiers backed off a bit, "So Elliot, as my best friend -in-law, I suppose that I should start to call you Jeff."

"Sheppard, if you don't want the crap beat out of you in the next few days, you'd better keep comments like that to yourself."

Not once, all day, had Elliot blushed because of what was said to him. Oh, he laughed and joked with the others, but he stayed calm and collected. Cold.

"Okay, Jeff, lighten up." John put a hand on Elliot's shoulder and squeezed lightly, "No one here minds that you and Adam are together.

"Waiting for the other shoe to drop, that's all." Elliot shook off John's hand but stayed where he was.

"There is no 'other shoe' Jeff." John didn't know what had happened to Elliot to make him this cold when others found out about him and a guy. "I can promise you, no one is going to come after you or try to get the drop on you. You proved yourself to everyone when I was getting Colonel Sumner out of the Wraith ship. They trust you."

"No they don't." Elliot watched the soldiers packing the last of Adam's things up to moce into the new room. "They don't trust me, they trust Adam."

"And because Adam chose you..."

"Adam didn't chose me. I asked him and he said yes. I don't know how long we're going to be 'together', but I never asked if he wanted to move in with me. Common law marriage."

Oh. That was what was bugging Elliot. 

"Listen Jeff, Adam adores you. He likes you, and from what I can tell, he's falling in love with you. I'm his best friend, he talks to me. He was afraid for you." Elliot didn't move.

"Sir, what about this?" Sergeant Adam Stackhouse held up a sword from under the bed.

Elliot gaped at it. Everyone in the room gaped at it. John cursed under his breath. How could he have forgotten about the Ivanhoe?

"Pack it carefully." Knowing that Adam slept on the right side of the bed, John continued, "Put it under the right side of the bed in the new quarters."

"Major, do you know if he can use this?" Stackhouse was in love with the Ivanhoe.

"Yeah, he can. He's really good actually. Why?"

"Because I can't find anyone to fence with. Do you thing I should ask him?"

Adam would hate to lose his edge, "Go ahead." Though why ask him if Stackhouse wanted to spar with Adam, John didn't know.

Stackhouse paused for a second then winced, "What are you going to do to me if I hurt him? Sir?"

"I'm not going to do anything to you Stackhouse, I doubt you'll be able to get even close, never mind hurt him." John smirked and slapped Elliot on the back, "However, if he comes home with even a bruise, you'll have to deal with Jeff. He'll beat the shit out of you."

"I wouldn't..." Elliot's face twisted into a sneer, "Unless you deserved it."

**To Be Be Continued**


	13. Stretching the Truth

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't owe it.

**Stretching the Truth**

Adam checked on his machine that he built. He was trying to make something, using his Quickening, to prevent and de-age the Wraith bitten people. He almost had it finished. Of course it was something he'd been working on before he had left ten thousand years ago. Back then he'd been a technician without the required knowledge or power to create something like that. Now he knew everything he needed to, and he had the power to do it.

All he needed to do now, was combine the two.

Which, of course, was the hard part. Especially because he needed to make it work for anyone with the gene, and make Rodney believe that it was ten thousand years old _and_ explain why the Ancients would have been defeated if they had such a thing.

At least no one would believe that he'd made it. He wasn't that brilliant. Or he could make pieces of it and give it to Rodney to 'fix'. Then he wouldn't be credited with anything.

"That's best." He sometimes spoke to himself when he was thinking, but this wasn't the best time to do so.

"What's best Dr Valorious?" 

"Oh, Dr Weir." He hadn't felt her come in, which was no surprise, because she wasn't pre-Immortal. "Um, I was thinking about what to do with Colonel Sumner. I can't keep a nurse solely to take care of a ninety year old man."

"So then what are you going to do?" Adam really disliked blunt people. Kind of like Weir. She was pretty, right up until she opened her mouth.

"Well, I had thought about euthanasia, like he'd asked for," Weir was about to burst out in horror, but he continued as though she wasn't even there, "But then, I couldn't let the amount of experience he has go, so I was going to ask Halling to find two women to be Colonel Sumner's full time nurses."

Looking a bit more relaxed, Weir nodded, "That would be a good idea." Then she noticed the pieces of Atlantian machinery in his hands. "What's that?"

"I don't know. Was going to give it to Rodney to see if he could figure it out," Adam held up two pieces, "I'm smart, enough to know that it's in just over half a dozen pieces, and I think that I found them all. He can make it do what it was meant for."

"I see. How's Clarke doing?"

Ah yes. The marine with the ATA gene who managed to shoot himself in the foot with an Atlantian... gun.

"He'll be find in two weeks. Not much damage done internally, no severed tendons or broken bones. Just superficial burns and scrapes."

Weir cocked her head to the side and frowned, "I have a question, I don't mean to be rude," Adam resisted snorting in humour, "But why don't you use medical terms?"

"Because possibly the only person here besides me that would understand is Beckett, and he's to busy to translate to common English."

She looked insulted, "Dr Valorious, I have a Ph.D..."

"Do you speak Latin?"

The frown again, "No."

"Did you take any medical classes in University?"

"No."

"Then I don't see a reason to say the same thing twice, once in Latin, and once in English after you admit that you have no idea what the hell I'm saying."

Her face cleared, though she still looked put out, "I see." At least she was smart, no, mature enough to admit ignorance.

As he was going to continue, Jeff entered the Hospital, "Adam!" Seeing Weir he paused only long enough to salute then turned back to Adam, "Adam, I don't want to alarm you, but the Puddle Jumper that McKay and Sheppard are in is stuck in the Star Gate, half in and half out. They have half an hour left before the Gate disengages."

In shock Adam didn't move or breathe for a few moments then his face drained of all colour and he stumbled to fall into his seat. "W...What?"

Jeff came forward and pulled Adam into his arms, ignoring Weir who looked on with confusion. Apparently she was the only person left in Atlantis who didn't know they were together.

"Don't worry Adam, McKay will figure out how to get the Jumper through. Sheppard with be find." Adam clung to Jeff. He'd been watching over John's family for a thousand years and now it was up to Rodney to save the last of the line.

"I... I should go to the 'Gate room..."

"No Adam, no I think you should just wait here." Jeff pulled away to look him in the face, "You have patients and you don't want to distract McKay or Sheppard."

"You're right. I don't want that."

"Don't worry Adam, they'll be alright."

**To Be Continued**


	14. Sparring Partners

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't owe it.

**Sparring Partners**

DrValorious was very familiar. Teyla didn't know why, but something about him just tweaked her memory.

She didn't know what though.

After getting the Puddle Jumper through the Star Gate, Dr Valorious met the four of them, Major Sheppard, Dr McKay, Lieutenant Ford and herself in the Hospital. She had watched as he hugged Sheppard around the tubes and wires he was hooked up to, shook McKay and Ford's hands and nodded in respect to herself. How he knew that what he did was appropriate, Teyla didn't know. Dr Valorious didn't spend a lot of time around her people, so she couldn't understand how he'd known.

Striping down to her workout clothes and entering the gym, she was surprised to see Sergeant Stackhouse and Dr Valorious fighting with swords. She was even more surprised to see that Dr Valorious was clearly winning. Sergeant Stackhouse couldn't even get in a single tap to Dr Valorious' constant taps.

She watched as Dr Valorious paused the fight to correct a hand hold and show a new move. Teach a move.

He was very good.

Almost too good.

A grin came over her face. She'd ask him to spar with her.

Using her choice of weapons.

**To Be Continued**


	15. Starting the Cure

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't owe it.

**Starting the Cure**

Rodney watched Valorious puttering around his office. He'd been told by Weir that the Doctor had found something he would want to fix.

"You have something for me?"

Valorious looked up, startled, "Rodney. Um, that thing I was looking at to de-age Colonel Sumner, well, it's in pieces."

"And you want me to put it together." It was a challenge that interested him. And he wouldn't have to get involved with the whole search for the 'traitor' that Sheppard was sure was around. He never wanted to be a detective as a kid, he wanted to create. And Valorious was giving him the chance.

"Yep." Valorious waved his hand over the table, which had just under a dozen pieces of tiny machinery on it. "That's all I could figure out. It used to be in more pieces." The doctor was silently telling Rodney that he wasn't the smartest person in Atlantis, Rodney was.

"I see." Now how was he going to move the pieces to his office...

"You can do it here, it you'd like, I have other things to do for the next few days. I won't need my office." And Valorious picked up a file full of paper and left.

Left Rodney. In his personal office. His personal space. That made Rodney wonder. Why would Valorious trust him that much? Shaking the feeling off, Rodney set to work.

Sheppard interrupted hours later.

"Hey McKay, it's supper time."

"Just a minute, I've almost got this..." Rodney connected two more wires and the machine lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Well hell, is it a bomb?"

A sneer and a raised eyebrow, "No. Explosives aren't the only thing I can make work you know." Rodney put the thing down and stretched. He'd been bent over the desk the entire time and his back was hurting like a son-of-a-bitch.

"What is it?" Sheppard frowned and moved in closer, "It looks like a deformed, inbred gun."

"Something to cure Colonel Sumner."

Silence. Then Sheppard took a deep breath, "Cure? He's old."

"Exactly. Not naturally old. This'll fix it."

"You mean..."

"What else could I mean Major?" Rodney stood and looked over his progress, "A cure for Wraith bites."

Silence again. "But not a prevention." Sheppard wasn't as dumb as he acted, even with the mathematical skills he's shown earlier.

"No. Not yet." Rodney grinned at the Major, "But I've got plans for this thing." Sheppard grinned back and Rodney's breath caught. John Sheppard was beautiful when he smiled. But Rodney had heard, and remembered, that Valorious had tried to get the Major into bed but had never succeeded. That meant that he didn't have a chance, Rodney knew he was no where near as handsome as Valorious.

Oh, he'd had his share of sex at University and his share of offers here in Atlantis, but Sheppard was way out of his league.

"Good. Do you know when it's going to be done?"

"Nope. But soon. Unless something happens." Rodney reached over and gently tapped his knuckles against Sheppard's forehead, "Knock on wood."

"Ohhh, burn!" Sheppard laughed.

At him. At something amusing he had done. Like a friend. Before he could think of it anymore, Sheppard took his arm and lead him towards the mess all. "Come on Rodney, we don't want your brain going comatose on us because you haven't eaten."

He remembered. And come to make sure that he was okay. Rodney was sure that Sheppard knew everyone's allergies and conditions, but the fact that he'd checked on Rodney and was making sure that he didn't do anything stupid made Rodney all tingly inside.

"No, we don't." He'd never been one to be nice to others, and here in Atlantis, no one expected a kind word or any encouragement from him. It was nice not to have to act, to pretend to be something other then what he was.

They let him be himself.

"Let go of me Major, I can walk by myself." Though he still couldn't let that part out yet, or at all. He couldn't let Major Sheppard know he like the man.

That would herald a whole bunch of problems he didn't want to deal with.

**To Be Continued**


	16. Too Much MASH

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't owe it.

**Too Much MASH**

Adam looked around his new quarters. And old ones. He didn't know how, but Jeff had the two of them moved into his original rooms. He checked the office and found his old personal 'life signs detector'. Too bad he wouldn't be able to use it. It was enhanced to show different colours for different species. Wraith were black, humans grey, Ancients blue and Immortals showed up silver. He could also do DNA profiles so individuals were in separate colours. He might do that actually, to make sure he knew where Rodney and John were.

"So?"

"Hmm?" Adam looked at Jeff and the SEAL smiled tentatively.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. I do. What about..."

"The military personal were the ones that moved us in. McKay found the place."

"Rodney?" Rodney found his place? And suggested to Jeff for them to move in together? That wasn't the Rodney that Adam knew.

"Yeah." Jeff shrugged his shoulder's lightly, "I... wasn't sure that you'd want to live with me, but Major Sheppard, _John_ said that... it wasn't a _bad_ idea."

"Oh. John?" Was the man looking for an Uncle-in-law his own age? Or did he want Adam happy? Oh, Adam had never seduced John, like he'd told General O'Neill, after all, that would have been kind of gross, seeing as he was the boy's uncle. But what Adam hadn't told the General, was that John had had his own homosexual encounters. None long, or even very good. Maybe John wanted at least one gay soldier to get his dream. A rank _and_ a husband. Adam smiled, "It wasn't a bad idea Jeff."

The relieved smile Adam got back made the older Immortal gather Jeff into his arms. "Thank god." Jeff tilted Adam's head a bit and gently pressed their lips together. Adam ran his tongue over Jeff's lips and then their tongues duelled for a moment.

"We should have a party."

"What?"

"A 'new house' party. We could invite a few people, John, Rodney, Stacks, Jamie, on or two others, maybe Halling and Leon. Have a party."

Jeff chuckled and kissed Adam on the nose, "What would we drink Adam? Juice?"

A smirk came over Adam's face and the doctor pulled Jeff out the door and down the hall. "I have a surprise for you Jeff, I think you may like it."

The lab they went to was deserted and Jeff looked around. "Nice lab. What might I like?"

Adam pulled open a cabinet and Jeff whistled low, "A still. Very dry gin. In fact, it may be more potent then Everclear."

"Wow." Jeff was suitably impressed and he nodded, "A party then." The SEAL thought for a moment then grinned at his lover, "You do know that this won't be a secret for long? As soon as Stacks, Markham and Stabler get back to their rooms, every soldier here will know that you have booze."

"I think I could handle that." Stackhouse and Markham would most certainly tell their friends about the alcohol, Adam wasn't to sure about Stabler. But Adam wasn't too worried. He could share.

"Alright then. Party. When?"

**To Be Continued**


	17. Interlude

Hi, sorry about this, but chapter 17 is not suitable for young eyes. I have the page here, if you'd like to read it and then you can review it here on Fanfiction dot net.

I made my personal webpage the link to the chapter.

That should about do it. I didn't want to make you email me a request for it, so now you don't need it.

Have fun.


	18. Saving the Children

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't owe it.

**Saving the Children**

"Rodney, where did you get the ZPM?" Methos had a sneaking suspicion it was an important one.

"Planet full of kids."

"What?" Gods damn it. The one place where the Ancients had finally succumbed and interfered.

"Yeah, thought I'd gone to Never-Never Land for a bit, but I didn't get to met Peter Pan or Captain Hook.: Rodney scowled, "Over half empty." He tossed the ZPM on the table, carefully.

"Rodney, you need to take that back, it's what's keeping the Wraith from that planet." Technically, if Methos wanted to think about it, he was Peter Pan. And the Wraith Captain Hook.

Wait. There was something he was forgetting... "I highly doubt ..."

"Now Rodney! Get that thing back. There's a Wraith comm unit on that planet in the EM field. You deactivated the field, the comm unit sent the co-ordinates back to the mother ships." Methos started pushing Rodney down the hall, ZPM in hand. He was not going to be the cause of the deaths of hundreds of children.

When Rodney had gone through the Star Gate, Methos sighed deeply. He hoped to high heaven that Rodney would be in time.

"Dr. Valorious, what was that?" Weir.

Great. She was such a pain in the ass. Not that she didn't do a good job, but still. Since the first time he'd met her, he'd disliked her. Reminded him of Cassandra.

"He stole that ZPM from a bunch of children Elizabeth. It's not powerful enough for him to use anyway."

"You _ordered_ him out the Star Gate Dr. Valorious."

Oh. He'd overstepped his authority. "That's what your so mad about? Well forget it Elizabeth, you aren't the smartest person in Atlantis, not do you have access to the Atlantian files. Translated or not. That planet was given the ZPM to protect the people there." So he'd go into the files later and put that report in. Then have Radek Zelenka find it and Milo translate it for Weir.

"How much of the files have you gone through?"

"About two percent." That was what he'd written. The rest he'd lived through. 

"That's a lot." The look she gave him reminded him that he was supposed to be human.

"I'm and insomniac. I don't sleep. When I don't sleep, I read. I'm very good with the Ancients language now." Oh he read. He read whatever books he could get his hands on, not Ancient files.

"I see. Why don't you proscribe yourself something to help you sleep?"

"Because I want to be able to wake up in the event of an emergency." That was true. But the drugs didn't help anyway. They went through his body way to fast to help.

"Hey Doc!" A marine skidded to a stop in front of the two people and saluted Weir before turning to Methos, "Dr Valorious, I heard from Stacks that you could give me a hand with my hand to hand combat."

"Sure." Methos smirked. That was the eighth time a marine had used that as an excuse to get him alone to ask about the still. "If you know anyone else looking for some helpl tell them to come to my office around eight tonight. We'll have a little meeting."

What they didn't know, was the Methos was going to demand payment for the booze. Real combat practice for real booze.

Life was good at the moment.

**To Be Continued**


	19. Shoot First, Ask Later

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't owe it.

**Shoot First, Ask Later**

Adam Stackhouse was not a complicated guy. Everyone knew that. He had a few things he did for fun; he sparred with Valorious, played cards with Leon and Jamie, flew Puddle Jumpers and played a little football with the guys. Someone had brought a football as their personal item and donated it to the Free For All bin.

He talked a bit of medicine with Valorious, as he was a trained field medic and he flirted with the nurses. He'd gotten offers from both sexes for a bit of recreational fun, but hadn't accepted any offers yet.

With all of that, it wasn't unusual that he was interested in this 'cure' that Dr Beckett had brought back from the planet Hoff. He'd heard what had happened on Hoff and when he'd heard that Dr Valorious was still tweaking the serum, he'd gotten curious. So here he was, in the lab with Major Sheppard, Dr Beckett and Dr Valorious.

"So, Adam, do you thing it's done?" Beckett's voice was always soothing to listen to, Stacks had always had a thing for accents.

"Maybe," Valorious took the serum and filled a syringe. Ten mice got injected and they waited.

"Fuck." Sheppard shook his head. Four of the mice dropped dead.

"So we try again." Valorious made a few adjustments to the serum and injected the next ten mice.

Or at least they looked like mice. "So, what kind of mice are those? I didn't see any in the manifest of supplies we brought." Stacks just had to ask. Not asking was just dumb.

"Athosian." Valorious smiled at Stacks and the marine smiled back. He wasn't offended by Valorious' flirting, he knew that he'd be dead the moment Elliot found out that he'd dome anything to the good doctor. "Some kind of field mouse, I checked the DNA and they're close enough to be cousins, like rats."

"Oh."

"They aren't dead yet." Sheppard smiled and Valorious' eyes sharpened.

"That's a good sign." Then Valorious did something monumentally stupid in Stacks' books.

He injected himself.

"Doc!" Stacks couldn't believe it. Reaching out he took the syringe from the doctor and grasped Valorious' shoulder, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Jesus Adam, what's wrong with you?" Sheppard looked pissed. Beckett was too stunned to speak.

"Nothing. But I have to test it."

"Um, Adam..."

"Jesus fuck! Are you the dumbest person I've ever met?" Sheppard pulled Valorious from Stacks' grasp and shook him twice.

"Gentlemen..."

"What happens if you fucking die?" The Major didn't look as pissed as he should have, given that his best friend might die.

"People!" Stacks, Valorious and Sheppard looked at Beckett when he shouted. Then they followed his gaze to the mice.

Every single one of them was dead.

"Ah Shit." Valorious rolled his eyes and collapsed.

"Fuck! Adam! Adam!" Sheppard caught Valorious and gently lowered him to the floor.

"Sir..."

Sheppard shook his head, "God damn it Adam, wake up." He shook the still body when it made no movement.

"Sir..." Sheppard raised a hand and Stacks knew that he was going to slap the dead man to wake him. "Sir!" Stacks grabbed Sheppard's wrist and held it still, almost effortlessly.

"Sergeant, let me go."

"Sir, he's dead." How much that hurt Stacks to say it, it didn't show on his face. Valorious was a friend.

"No, he's fucking not. I just don't want anyone walking in while he's out." Sheppard shook off Stacks' grasp and went to the door. Stacks was horrified when he heard the lock click.

"What the hell are you going?" Sheppard had no reason to cover up Valorious' death. They were best friends for god sakes.

"Listen close Stacks, Carson. Adam is not dead." Sheppard shook his head, "Well, he is, but he's not going to stay that way. Adam is what you call Immortal."

"What?" Was Sheppard on drugs? "Sir."

"Just listen, okay?" Sheppard sighed, "I didn't go to school with Adam, he raised me from the time I was born. He'd the closest thing I have to an uncle. Adam is really old. He's been through the Star Gate before it was buried the first time in Giza."

"Tha' was five thousand years ago!" Beckett looked incredulous. Probably more so then Stacks, but given that he knew more about medicine and biology then the Sergeant, that wasn't a surprise.

"Yeah. He's about eleven thousand." Before Sheppard could say anymore, Valorious lurched upright, drawing in a life giving breath.

"Fucking 'ell" Beckett watched wide eyed. He looked over to the still dead mice then back to Valorious. "Holy fucking shit."

"Doc?" Stackhouse got to his knees by the doctor and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi Stacks. Carson." He shrugged, "I guess this is where I tell you all about me."

**To Be Continued**


End file.
